To Mend a Broken Heart
by Riyou
Summary: Forgot to say its also a little Tragic. Yuri was a normal Kitsune Girl, Until The day her father was murdered.
1. Chapter One

Riyou: ALL RIGHT! My FIRST generic story. ^^

Kurama: ¬_¬ it was a request….

Riyou: On with the story!

Disclaimer: Riyou Doesn't Own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, why would she?

***********

The six-year-old girl stretched her hand out to grasp another branch. Having found her handhold she tried to hoist herself up onto it. Yuri Moshiko was just your average girl. If you counted being the last remaining heir to the Kitsune Throne normal. Despite her parents advisors trying to make her more 'ladylike' Yuri was probably the most UN-ladylike person you would ever meet. After her Mother's death a year ago, Yuri had resorted to tree climbing, playing outside rain or shine, and visiting the village shrine and talking to the resident Mikos to escape the depressing atmosphere of the Palace.  

Today However, Yuri would find that the tree she climbed was occupied.

As Yuri had got half way up onto the branch, she met the gaze of two piercing Amber eyes. "I don't think a princess should be climbing trees." Said a young boy, around Yuri's age, with silver hair. ((Imagine Youko as a kid…KAWAII! *squeal*)) Yuri was slightly irritated. "Who died and made you boss?" She huffed. The young boy just laughed, flicking his fox ears towards some unknown sound in the distance. Yuri stared at him for a moment, still half way on the branch. "What's your name?" She finally asked, timidly. "Youko Kurama. And yours?" Youko replied. "My name is Yuri."

"Well Yuri, I think-" He trailed off, suddenly alerted to something, and he turned his head to look through the dense foliage of the tree. "Get Down." He commanded suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"I SAID, get **DOWN**." Youko hoisted her up onto the branch, and forced her head down, crouching beside her tensely. Not more than a second later the noisy clamoring of Several Ookami Demons could be heard and seen through the gaps in the branches. 

            "I say we can't get there soon enough. I can't wait to kill the old geezer!" One Demon said, to another, who had matted black hair, red eyes, and a scar running over the left side of his face. "Don't act the fool. We may be after the Old Ruler, but it's the Daughter we're REALLY looking for. You know that Suppai."

"Don't be so tense Koji! What could a Little brat do?" The other responded, looking confident. Koji Remained silent.

            Yuri's eyes widened. They were after her father, the only remaining family she had left. She struggled in Youko's grasp. "Let me GO!" She demanded, twisting underneath him, trying to get loose. "They're going to kill my Father!" Youko remained silent. "Why do you even CARE?!" Youko's eyes met hers. "Do you really want to die?" Yuri stared at him wide eyed, but Youko continued. "If they kill you AND your father, then there will be no heir to the throne. And the kingdom WILL fall." He stated, calmly. Yuri turned her eyes to the ground, fighting back tears. He was right, she couldn't just let the Kingdom down, but her father, what about him? "Wait until the Ookami come back this way to leave. Then you can go back." Yuri continued to stare at the ground. "Promise you won't go back until then. Do it." Youko demanded. "I….P-promise…" Yuri choked out. She could feel the branch vibrate as Youko leapt off it, to the ground, and heard the hurried footfalls of him running back into the village to alert the people.

            Several minutes later, Yuri heard the footfalls over the Ookami and stiffened. She waited until they passed, taking little note of their mumbled curses of failure at capturing the daughter. 'Buffoons' She thought angrily, leaping out of the tree after their passing, forgetting she was in a high tree. She came crashing down onto the ground, catching her ankle underneath her. She heard its crack, and her leg seared with pain. But that wasn't important now, getting back to the palace was. She stumbled along the worn path, and when she came to the gates of the village, she stood, horrified of what had become of it. Damage, Debris, and Wreckage were everywhere. Fires burned, and blood splattered the ground, houses, and bodies that lay scattered throughout the village. She forced her eyes away from the remains of the village, and idly wondered if Youko was ok. He had saved her life after all. She hobbled down the road, tripping once or twice, letting tears fall freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. She stumbled through the Palace gates, ignoring the obvious signs of bloodshed here as well, and made her way to the Throne Room.             When she reached the Ebony Doors that marked the entrance to the Throne room, she noticed the Doors were redder than normal, and to her horror, she saw that blood had been smeared over it so that it stained them red. She grimaced, and pushed the doors open slowly. Once glance around the room, and Yuri limped over to the huddled body on the floor that she recognized as her father. Placing her small hand on his shoulder she shook him lightly. "Daddy….Daddy, Please wake up…don't leave me here alone!" Her father turned his head slowly towards her, and his darkened eyes looked at her weakly for the last time. "Yu….ri…" His head lulled, rolling back into its original position. The King, Her father, the only one she had left, the one who cared for her when she was sick, or sad, who helped her come to terms with her mother's death, was dead. Yuri's small body crouched over, and wept.

*********************

Riyou: I cried when I wrote this….((Pffft…actually…I kind of laughed. I'm weird that way xD))

Kurama: So depressing….

Hiei: My kind of story!

Riyou: Its not going to STAY that way. O_o I'd die of depression!

Hiei: Drat…

**KEY**

Ookami- Wolf

The rest of the names I looked up in a Japanese Dictionary, and chose because they sounded cool.


	2. Chapter Two

Riyou: *laughs like a maniac*

Kurama: What's so funny?

Yusuke: You know the new game, "Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Spirit Detective?"

Kurama: *nod*

Yusuke: She thinks its funny that she keeps losing on the Kuwabara Level.

Kurama: Losing? But isn't she GOOD at video games?

Yusuke: That's why she thinks its funny. She blames it on Kuwabara's poor stats. XD

Kuwabara: HEY! ''

Disclaimer: Riyou doesn't own Yuu Yuu. 

**********

                                                                                                  The Trials Of Life                                                                                         

            Yuri's head snapped up from its bent position, staring into the darkened forest. It had been over 10 years since her father's death, and Yuri had been taken in by the one surviving miko. Yuri, even though she was a demon, and had demonic abilities, now possessed miko abilities as well. She sighed and went back to her work, repairing a ward on the outskirts of the shrine. She had thought she heard something in the cluster of trees ahead of her, but sensing nothing, figured it was just the wind. A rustling sound, like leaves in the wind sounded again. One of Yuri's ears turned towards the sound, listening absentmindedly, still figuring it was just the wind, although the constant rustling was starting to irritate her.

            Yuri Had often fantasized about what her life would have been like, if the Ookami hadn't shown up at the castle that day, killing everything she had held dear to her heart. She has also wondered what had become of Youko Kurama. She hoped he hadn't been killed, so that one day, if she ever met him again, she could repay the debt she owed to him for saving her life. Little did she know that it was this debt that would allow her to see him again. The constant rustle of the trees was starting to agitate her, when she realized, how could the trees rustle in the wind….if there was NO wind?

            Yuri jumped up from her spot, seconds before a spear pierced the ground where she would have been. On instinct, she ran back to the shrine to alert the older, more experienced miko of the intruder. She had been taught to do such, but as she neared the shrine, she slowed. Hanging in the air, was a scent that brought back memories, horrible memories. Memories that she had experienced years ago, and still they still haunted her dreams. She stopped running, to terrified to go further and encounter the devastation, and turned to meet the Demon that chased her.

            "If you're looking for your mentor….you won't find her in thisss world anymore" A Snake demon, about 12 feet in length, uprooted itself from under a nearby tree. "What did you do to her?!" Yuri demanded. "The Old Miko wouldn't lissssten to thissss one's offer." The demon hissed. "And what was that offer?! That she would hand over her life?!" Yuri spat, Drawing an arrow into a quiver and aiming it at the demon's forehead. "No, it isss not like thisss at all. Thissss one was hired to kill the young charge of the Miko. She wouldn't tell me, so she wasss disposed of." Yuri stood glowering in sheer rage. If the Demon had come after her, why had he gone to the shrine and killed someone who held no importance to his mission? He could've just sniffed her out! As if reading her mind, the demon answered the unspoken question. "What's the point of killing you're target, if they are not provoked and vengeful. Itssss no fun that way." The Demon's tail lashed out, but instead of aiming for her, he knocked over a tree next to her, and the towering plant fell on top of her. A hollow in the ground was all that managed to save her. If she had been an Inch farther away from it, she would've died. But even though she was still alive, she was faced with a much more serious problem. She was stuck. The Branch had landed over the hollow, trapping both her legs under it. She had nowhere to run. Yuri reached behind her, but feeling nothing, she whirled her head around. Her quiver had been knocked several feet away from the spot she was in now. 'Great, Just GREAT, My life couldn't get any worse. Oh, that's right, I won't HAVE a life soon!' she mentally scolded herself for not having the quiver slung on her back like she was supposed too. 

            As the demon snake struck out at her with its poisonous fangs, the world blurred. Exhaustion from all the training she had done earlier was catching up with her. 'At least I won't have to repair any wards now…' she thought. However, something caught her attention as the snake drew near. A blur of silver positioned itself between the snake and her, and as it stopped, she could make out Fox Ears, and a bushy fox tail. "ROSEWHIP!" ((BTW- it is ONE word….right?)) Yuri saw the trademark weapon that all her people had treasured of all their plant-like weapons, and watched as it sliced through the demon like a knife through butter. The last thought she had before blacking out from exhaustion was, 'There were survivors?' 

***********************************

Riyou: The title of this chapter made no sense, did it?

Diz: No sense at all…..o___o

Riyou: Hey there people! If the last part sucked or anything, that's because I went to bed at 4:30. ^^

** If any major misspellings (not including the word misspellings) are found, let me know ok? Unless its Yusuke or Kurama's Human name. I have lots of reviews telling me how to spell them. 


	3. Chapter Three

Riyou: Look! I'm updating! OMFG. Since my Internet is being a Jackass, I decided to write this chapter for you guys. But since said Internet is acting up, it probably won't be updated the day I finish it, wonderful, Ne? Sighs

Disclaimer: Riyou does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. ((Someone told me I spelled it wrong…I looked on the Manga and it smacked me in the face. One u. ehe…))

Old Friends

----Dream---- (Hey, does anyone else notice there are a lot of dreams in Fanfiction? x3)

            A young Yuri knelt at the side of the bed, facing a form under the thick comforter. The figure slowly shifted itself about, to face the small child.

"Mommy, please don't leave me!" The small girl's shoulders shook, from her fit of hysterics no doubt. The figure on the bed reached out a frail hand and patted the girl on the head.

"It'll be ok, you'll still have daddy, won't you? I love you, my Yuri-Chan…" With these words said, Yuri's mother closed her eyes, forever. The dreamscape suddenly changed, and a slightly older Yuri was running once again through the kingdom, avoiding the misery, death, and destruction all around her, only to collapse at the side of her deceased father in tears. Slowly, Yuri said the word's she'd forgotten about until now ((Notice they weren't in chapter one.)), "I'll kill them daddy, for what they've done to you. I'll kill them all…"

----End Dream----

Yuri woke up, gasping for breath. She immediately sat up and buried her face in her hands. 'I haven't dreamed about my Mother's death for the longest time. Father's, yes…but not Mother's,' She thought to herself. She slowly lifted her head from her hands and surveyed her surroundings, finding them nothing at all like the temple grounds she had last remembered. The moon was out, illuminating a meadow of sorts, with the forest all around it. Under her breath, she muttered, "Shit…" and fumbled around for her bow and arrows in the dim light. Finding them only feet from her, she breathed a sigh of relief. 'Whoever brought me here must be a bit unwise, leaving these by me.' Of course, Yuri would have been fine anyway. It wasn't like she couldn't protect herself with her Demonic powers, but she just preferred to have her hands remain blood-free, at least, until she met the Bastards who killed her father.

            A breeze of wind blew a few strands of her raven black hair into her face, and she hastily pushed it back behind her ear, her silver eyes scanning the area for any sign of well, anybody. Finding nothing, she stood up and brushed herself off, stopping only to glare at some minor rips in the fabric of her Miko outfit caused by the fight with the snake demon earlier. "Well this is just great. Just PERFECT. I wake up, have no clue where I am, and to top it all off? I've got to deal with having only 3 Fucking arrows. Hope nothing jumps me on the way back home…" Her black fox ears were pressed against her head in annoyance. "Curse my luck." ((Such foul words for a lady of her stature! O-o)) As Yuri started walking away; she heard something rustle in the bushes ahead of her, to the right. Her ears pricked forward, focusing on the sound. ((No, it's not Youko.)) She reached back and pulled an arrow out of her quiver, positioned it on the bow, and stood deathly still and quiet, aimed at the bush. The bush rustled some more, and a raccoon scurried out of it, and out of sight.

Yuri sighed, and lowered her bow. "God, now I feel like such an idiot-" She was cut off however, by something jumping out of a tree behind her, and landing on the ground. She spun around quickly, braced her front foot into the ground as she turned, and released the arrow she already had strung on the bow at the creature as soon as she had a clear shot. It emitted a blinding holy light, as it hit its target straight on. The head of an Ookami rolled to rest at her feet. She turned away, disgusted. As soon as she did however, 3 more demons leaped from the trees. Yuri whined, "You've GOT to be kidding me! I've only got 2 arrows left!" One of the demons jumped forward, and she managed to block with her right arm. However, in the process, her arm was cut from just below the wrist and stopped short just of her elbow. And to add insult to injury, another demon had already managed to tear the quiver off her back and destroy the remaining arrows she had left. "I stand corrected." Yuri spat coldly, "You give me no choice, you filthy mutts." She reached into a pouch she had tied onto her sash, and pulled out what looked like millions of tiny red seeds. Fooled the demons were though, as the seeds only looked like a small pile of dust in her hand. "Are you going to throw that sand into our eyes?" One laughed. Yuri just looked at him with a level glare. Already their presence was irksome, and the steady dripping of the blood from the wound on her arm wasn't helping. "This isn't sand. Goodbye, fool." She blew the seeds out of her hand, and in the moonlight they glittered an eerie red, before landing on the demons surrounding her. She smirked, and let out a small burst of her spirit energy. Not enough to be spotted, but just enough to get the seeds to sprout. The seeds did so, and engulfed the demons in vines, before becoming ablaze with flames.

As Yuri walked away, she heard they're antagonizing screams, and winced. "Nice work back there. It seems I wasn't needed after all." A voice that seemed familiar reached her ears. And for the third time that night, Yuri stopped cold.

Riyou: Ta Da! I got the idea while eating Dinner last night.


End file.
